continuation
by zoeypup
Summary: YOU ARE mabye RRRRREEEEAADDYYYY!


Chapter 2:Kagomes trial Kagome:Oppppp! Kagome looks around Kagome:where am I Notices the bed with an inyasha name plate on it what the. Kagome:Inuyasha SNORES Inyasha:Mumbles something in sleep Kagome runs to elevator pushes level 2 Brooke,Chealsea,and,Jordan just passing the elevator while Kagome mumbles I saw INUYASHAS bed Brooke Jordan and Chealsea All grab kagome Brooke:where is inuyasha tell me unless you want to go with Orange hair Kagome:no orange hair No ,No, No . Jordan and Chealsea tie Kagome down to a chair. Jordan:Kagome do I need to get the oompaloompas in here Chealsea:No!!!!!!!!!! Its revenge of the oompaloompas Kagome:he's in the basement All of them run down to the basement Inyasha they all scream they all jump on the bed . Chealsea:Do I hear Shippo Jordan runs over to the closet*looks in* to see Shippo In a straghtjacket What are you doing Shippo uh getting out of a straightjacket I guess Inuyasha:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! what are you cu-cu birds doing here They all are fighting over Inyasha's bedspread Brooke :I get the pillow Jordan:I get the other one Chealsea:Iget the other one Jordan: Get over here you pillow Inuyasha:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BBBBBad girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jordan:I got my pillow Hey what are you looking at Shippo Shippo runs to the elevator pushes level 2 Brooke:I love the smell of Inyasha Jordan:So do I Chealsea:me,too Chealsea:Lets go back upstairs BMW&Jordan:Ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Runs to elevator pushes level 2 Cheals,BMWandJordan:Thanks Kagome Kagome:oooouurlcfuofjofijfgofjigturjherhteirjlgp[vugjldjjfkrkljetlsjmuhgikkf jgjdkfdlgjdosgljdzlgjvadkgldklkfldkfl;dsjgfjgojgkfgjljglfjglsjlggggggggggHHH EEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Translation:Your welcome! And when I get my hands on Mirouku I going to kill him of course you knew that already since I have a piece of tape on my mouth that says Mirouku HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine Kagome we'll help Chealsea:I'll get the tape off her mouth if you'll go get Mirouku Ok then go Brooke and Jordan rush off to get Miruoku Shippo Scissors Shippo runs with a pair of scissors Jordan and Brooke get Mirouku on the floor Jordan: Mirouku you might want to stay down Or else Mirouku: what did I do Brooke: Ompaloompas *Mirouku faints BMW&Jordan ompaloompaish laugh Jordan and Brooke carry the fainted Mirouku back Mirouku wakes up where am I Jordan:with Kagome Kagome:I'm going to kill you Mirouku  
  
Chealsea: we have done our job now its time To torture Mirouku I think I could ..... oh well I can makeup 1.Lipstick 2.blush 3.Hair Moments later Mirouku comes out loooking like a snake that been stepped on a couple times Jordan:thank goodness that's over I feeel so good for Mirouku I think he like it Brooke:lets go find Inyasha Cheals&Jordan:Ok!!!!! all girls run to elevator Inuyasha:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Never again Inuyasha hides in closet All girls Inuyasha Cheals: wheres doggy dude Jordan: I got a Scooby-snack Inuyasha:Give me that SCOOBY-SNACK Jord:SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!CRASH!BANG! Inuyasha crunches up scooby-snack Shippo runs in Shippo:jkfgjortjgljfaoijfoghkgkgydttortptuwtorpwotrttrekgtldkgmdgmfgjgogortk gttrktkglffglflglflflfllfkfkgmngkgkl;sfdfdtgjrdlkgfklmgl;jglsdmlkr;fldljfkut kjkjjrdtseougditsitosptsortpsir[jdtosptikpestpirptipsitpodritpodrtipori0- rtiorptirotrottooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Translation:Help!Help! my dolly has been stolen my barbie hhas toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Intermisson:Black screen 


End file.
